


To The Person In 1-b, Are You Okay?

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not spooky, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: Jon’s neighbor was playing music. This would have been fine if it wasn’t so loud, and he didn’t have to work in the morning. Also why was he playing the same exact song! Over and over! It honestly wasn’t even that good.or Jon and Martin are neighbors and maybe Martin should lower the volume on his Sad Boy Hours ™
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	To The Person In 1-b, Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea after my fiancé came home and i was blasting the same song on repeat for a few hours. i guess our neighbors complained. 
> 
> the song is T_T by aruu eugene on youtube. it’s actually p dope

Jon glared at the wall. For the past several hours his neighbor had been playing music quite loudly. The same. Exact. Song. At first it was an inconvenience, annoying more than anything. He had to be up early and he didn’t want to be awake all night. It wasn’t until the first half hour passed that he realized it was the same song. The lyrics were muffled through the other all but he could make them out. 

Have you ever felt so sad  
Like you just broke up with your   
Boyfriend or girlfriend   
Even if you’re single as fuck

Oh I feel so sad   
I just wanna cry   
And I don’t know why   
I just wanna cry  
I’m just so sad so sad   
I don’t know why know why

And well now he was more concerned about them. It was the same song over and over again. It seemed obvious whoever was on the other side of his wall was , well, sad. Jon wanted to go check, but how would he even start?  
Um to the person blasting the really depressing song all day... are you okay?   
Clearly they weren’t, but either way this needed to stop. It was getting late. He really did need to sleep soon , and the music was too loud. Sighing he made up his mind. He’d go say something.   
Jon stood at the door hand raised. What should he say? He should just ask if they’re alright, yes. Just say something simple, no problem. He knocked on the door. There was a shuffle then the music stopped. Before long the door opened and a tall chubby man with a mess of curls peaked out. 

“Yes, hello?” He asked. 

Right. Jon should say something. “Yes, I’m your neighbor directly next to you. I just - well, your music-“

The other man flushed, cutting Jon off with apologies. 

“I am- I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize it was loud enough for you to hear. I’ll- I’ll just play it more quietly. I’m really sorry.”

And then before he had a moment to say anything else the door was shut. Jon stood staring at the door for a moment. That had not gone quite as intended. The music resumed but it was quieter. He could barely hear it. Right. Yes. He supposed he should just enjoy the silence now. After all, that was what he’d wanted in the first place. 

—————

Jon was staring at the wall again. It had been a few days since he’d first gone over to check on his neighbor. There weren’t any problems, it was quiet. But, well- he just couldn’t stop thinking about him. Was he okay? He’d completely deflected Jon the other day. Yes, the music was taken care of, but was he? Was he going to be fine?   
He wasn’t sure if he should go back. What if the problem being mentioned made it worse? No, he should go back. If he didn’t he would just keep thinking about it.   
So here he was again, in front of M. Blackwood’s door. Not that he’d checked the mailboxes. Okay? He hadn’t!   
knock   
knock  
knock   
It took a moment before the door opened. M Blackwood stood there , looking down at Jon. M seemed confused that he was here.   
“I’m sorry. My music isn’t bothering you again is it? I’ve turned it down just like you asked, so maybe you’re just very sensitive.. sensitive to sounds. I’m not even playing anything right now.”

It was kind of sweet how indignant M had gotten. Jon hadn’t even spoken yet. 

“No, it’s not about that, or rather it is, but- er, not exactly about that.” He paused. “It’s just- it’s what you were listening to? I don’t mean to seem forward, but it was a rather.. sad song you played. I - well, I meant to check that you were alright.” Jon finished with a huff, his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t great at - well, at people. They always took things the wrong way.   
M hadn’t said anything for a while and Jon was starting to feel extremely awkward. Then he heard a soft snuffling come from the larger man. Jon looked up. M was staring at him with large wet eyes. M’s lips were pursed and there was a bit of snot dribbling out of his nose. It admittedly was not a great look for him. 

“Are you .. okay? I didn’t mean to offend.” Jon said. 

M shook his head furiously. “No, no I’m completely fine. I promise I’m okay. Heh, believe it or not I’m actually happy right now.”

“Happy?”

Jon stared at M in bewilderment as he wiped his face and smiled down at Jon. 

“It’s , uh, it’s been a second since anyone’s checked in on me.. I.. I appreciate it, er..?”

“Oh , Jon. It’s Jon.”

“Right, well thank you, Jon.”

M moved to shut the door , but Jon stepped forward, putting his hand against it. Startled, M looked at him. 

“Sorry, what’s, uh, what’s your name?”

M’s cheeks turned rosy. “Martin.” 

“Martin, would- I just, if you feel like playing that song again, I- I don’t get out much. I wouldn’t mind listening with you for a while. If you want.”

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

After Jon stepped back, Martin closed the door with a smile on his face. And Jon.. well he was confident now that Martin would be okay, maybe not immediately, but eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> i won’t lie this is procrastination fanfic . i wrote this instead of the actual book i need to finish. 
> 
> as always constructive feedback is welcome as well as comments and kudos!! if you’re feeling extra spicy too feel free to check me out on kofi//moonlitpen  
> https://ko-fi.com/moonlitpen


End file.
